Thousand Songs
by Cathenna09
Summary: Lucy is a naïve schoolgirl who's living her own world then she met this weird raven-haired boy who has his own world too. But these two worlds become as one? Do they realized that they've fall in love?
1. Flashbacks

**Disclaimer:** Characters aren't mine, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Thousand Songs**

Lucy's P.O.V.

_Haaah_… As I sighed in relief. I'm done with my homework and studies. All I am thinking now is how to get him out of my mind, how to get rid of him and how to become a stranger again where we were care less to each other and nothing's concern about unlike now.

* * *

I met him when I was a Sophomore. We're both new students here. Of coarse, new life and new friends. Since I am new here, I wanted to talk to everybody and get mingled. Someone caught my attention, he's too quiet and loner. I tried to talk to him but I think I am failed for the very first time. It's not that he didn't respond, it's just something that made me stop everything and lead us into nothing. With the instances and the way he acts, I found him weird not boring, **AS IN WEIRD**. All he knows to say is "I don't know", "Maybe" or "I guess". There's a moment that I tried to talk to him again "Do you have a crush?" I asked and I was sitting right beside him. "What crush?" he asked me innocently but in a monotone. _"What? Is he too naïve that doesn't know the meaning of crush?"_ I just mentally slapped myself. "Well, crush is-..someone you like and admire. Do you have any?" I just gave him a genuine smile. "I do have." as he answered me bluntly, I left him and not bothering talking to him ever again. Time passed by, We don't have any communications, we see everyday but there's no any greetings it's like we're a ghost that we're pretending not to see each other. It's like we are not classmates at all. All of my focuses were on my studies and my close friends. Junior level came and just like always. We're not talking unless if I'm lazy to check the testpapers, I just give 'em to check it. He can't say '**NO**' to a cute girl,_ haha._

* * *

When I heard rumors that he has a girlfriend, at first, I was shocked. I never heard him liking or courting someone here in the campus. But then I realized it nothing's impossible. They said that he was being forced and the most shocking is-… he's the one being **COURTED**. Wait-what!? I can't even believe it, is he that kind of boy? Just when I saw him, I walked towards to his direction hurriedly and asked "Is it true that Juvia is your girlfriend?" curiosity is all written in my face, "I don't know." he answered me bluntly, I just left him. _"He doesn't know himself?"_ I thought with annoyance, _"That weird guy."_ as I curse him in my mind.

* * *

The prom is coming, we are practicing a sweet chain dance. We have two boxes, I was in a box 1 and he's in a box 2. There was a time that we're only few practicing the dance. Since we're only few, we have to make one box. I have to dance with this _dead person_ because a lot of changing partners, when I was about to turn around, he twirled me so heedlessly that makes me almost to stumble and I hate him for that. I hate him!

* * *

Now we're Seniors. There's so many things have changed when we became Seniors. It's almost two weeks when the class started and he's still not here. "Where's Gray?" asking Alzack which he gave me a confuse look. I know, it's not my thing looking and asking for someone. "Oh, he's still on vacation." he still gave me an answer after looking at me confusingly, "I see, thanks." just being impassive again.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short guys and it's kinda boring but this is like Lucy's diary. Next time I'll make up and do better. I'm just a beginner and languages make me confusing. I speak French, Spanish, English, Filipino, Japanese, and Cantonese. So words are messed up, sorry. ****There will be two chapters coming next week. Please leave a review. I'll accept whatever kind of comment, I understand 'cause I'm a newbie here. Arigatou gozaimasu! ^_^  
**


	2. The Start (Lucy)

**Disclaimer:** Fair tail characters aren't mine, Mashima-sensei does.

* * *

It's been two weeks since he hasn't attending the class yet, _"Sure that guy has a long vacation."_ as I said it in my mind. Wait-… when did I care about him? When did I wait for his arrival? Ugh-..maybe it's normal for everyone to think someone accidentally, right? _It doesn't mean anything…_

* * *

The next day he arrived and just like always, as usual. Then one day, we're having a vacant time. I want to be alone so instead of heading to the canteen I went off to the hut where is peaceful and quiet. I saw Jenny and Levy coming to the place where I am, also Gray and Ren. Gray sat next beside me, "Hey, Gray. How's doing?" I asked him while grabbing and playing his sling bag. "I'm doing great." he answered me bluntly. I know he is cold, so I am not expecting anything much from him. I made his bag as a pillow 'cause I'm too sleepy but I got up immediately. What the heck am I thinking? I shouldn't be doing that and why is he allowing me? I'm overthinking it. I don't know what gotten into me, is it because due to my naivete and childishness? Or is it my brain is flying off somewhere and not functioning well? I don't know why am I behaving odd but all I know is I want to talk to him.

"Are you going to stay the same forever? Being senseless and unaware guy?" I asked him while playing his bag.

"I don't know. Maybe-.. I don't." he answered me in monotone.

"How's your future with Juvia if you stay like that? You know." not knowing why did I asked him that.

He turned his head and looking me behind, "Juvia and I are not together anymore. We broke up." he stated coldly.

In the chill of his stare makes my body shivered at that moment. He's surely scary. "Oh, sorry." that's all I managed to say, I don't want to ask him anymore, that's his personal and it's not my business. Though, I still wanted ask why.

I know he's somewhat like an ice but when the time calls for it like having their monthsaries or having their vacant time, I can see that deep inside he cares for her, he thinks of her, and he has an effort to give a gift when their special day comes. So, what happened? Hey, wait a sec. When did I become concern about him and how do I know things like that? Aaaaargh-… so even though we're a very distant friends and we're like a wind just passing through each other, I'm observing him without knowing it, I just noticed it now.

* * *

The classroom is so quiet, they thought that the teacher is there so they went there to check out but they came back and the teacher is not there yet.

"The color of your brace is different again." Ren is having a conversation with Gray.

"Yeah, they've changed it since last Saturday." he stated

I was curious what the color of his brace is and I'm staring at it. He stared at me and I don't know what expression he has, is he laughing or smiling or what? "Say eeeh." I commanded him and he has this expression again but he opened his mouth but he closed it immediately. Due to my curiosity, I stand up and walk towards him and I cup up his chin, I forced his lips with my thumb and index finger and finally, **it's pink**. I turn my head aside and seeing the two girls gasping and their face is flushing. "We thought that you're going to kiss him, Lu-chan." and they giggled. I looked back to Gray who is smirking now. "N-No way! What are you talking about?" I ran away from them, _"That idiot, if he just open his mouth and none of this will happen!"_ I entered the classroom and I stuffed my ears with earphones.

* * *

**A/n: I'm really trying my best. Gomme ne minna if this chapter does not satisfied you. There will be two chapters coming next week "The Beginning (Gray)" and "Boundary". Next time it will be Gray's point of view. Please review and leave a comment. Sayonnara! c:**


End file.
